Are you leaving
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: A story of a brother's love and his worries for his brother while his brother is on his death bed...


**I'm so tired of being here…**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears…**

Kouichi sat in the waiting room quietly. There wasn't much he'd say either. His mother was sitting next to him, her hands cupped together, praying. His stepmother was sitting on his other side with his father. Her head was hanging down. His father on the other hand was just sitting there.

Kouichi's mind was rushing from one thought to another. He couldn't bear what he had seen. The images of the past were rushing through him and were putting a very heavy burden around him. He felt his shoulder weigh him down as if an extremely heavy load was put on him.

'Kouji…' he thought as he tried to concentrate on his prayers.

A slow hand slid on his lap for comfort. He automatically turned to see who it was form. His step mom was looking at him with comforting eyes.

"Its going to be okay…" She said in a steady voice, wiping her tears away.

Kouichi looked at her in astonishment and then relaxed. His real mother too busy praying to notice any of this. Though, she never really had any objection towards the step mom.

She was actually thankful to her because Mrs. Minamoto would help her when she was sick and acted like her sister.

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave.**

**Your presence still lingers here,**

**And it wont leave alone!**

Kouichi looked back at the ground and then stood up firmly. His father looked at him with a confused and caring look. Kouichi didn't really care about what his father would say right now because he was too caught up in his train of thoughts.

Kouichi could clearly remember the sounds. Izumi screaming in fright.

'Izumi!' He thought as he looked up. In all the commotion, he had totally forgotten about Izumi.

Izumi was sitting opposite of the Minamoto family, and was sobbing quietly. Kouichi walked towards her to comfort her.

"Izumi… Its going to be okay…" He said in a soft voice, just the way his step mom had said.

The blonde girl looked up at his sapphire eyes, and burst into fat and healthy tears of sorrow. She lay her head furiously on Kouichi's shoulders.

"Its all my fault! Its all my fault! Its…" She shouted and slowly lowered her voice, "…all my fault…"

Kouichi didn't want to stop her. He wanted her to cry because that was the only way to comfort herself.

"Its not your fault…" Kouichi said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She raised her head, her turquoise eyes staring into Kouichi's. She didn't know what to say. She had that moment too flashing in mind rapidly. She opened her mouth to say something when the doctor appeared out of the emergency room.

Izumi looked at him anxiously. SO did the rest of the family.

**These wounds wont seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real.**

**There's just to much that time cant erase.**

"Mrs. Kimura, Mrs. Minamoto and Mr. Minamoto, are you not?" The doctor asked gently.

Kousei nodded. So did everyone else.

"Your son has suffered a lot of injuries. And… He might survive. We are not sure yet… I'm sorry." He said, lowering his head.

"NO! You're the DOCTOR! You are supposed to save lives! Your suppose to save my SON! No matter what the circumstances! You are suppose to know everything!" Mrs. Kimura screamed.

Kouichi got up, a tear escaping his eyes. His mother cried more and more until Kouichi hugged her gently. His mother was already unstable, she didn't need this. She wasn't strong enough.

Izumi wasn't stable either. She stopped crying, suddenly. She just sat there, without any emotions in those eyes.

"Are we to see our son?" Kousei asked.

"You are." The doctor replied.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away your tears,**

**When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held you hand through all these years,**

**And you still have… all of me…**

Kouichi gripped at what he had in his hand. The cotton materials compressed easily. It was the familiar blue cloth with brown tiger strips. It was Kouji's bandana.

Some running footsteps could be heard from far away.

Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki came running through the doors.

"We came as soon as we could…" Takuya said, panting heavily.

No one looked at them except the doctor.

"You are his friends…" he asked.

The three nodded slightly. The doctor looked down again.

Kousei stepped towards the emergency room door. He was followed by his wife, his ex-wife, his son and Izumi who was followed by Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki.

There they saw Kouji lay on the bed, unconscious. He had the same oxygen mask that Kouichi had when they all came back from the Digital World.

There were two nurses around him, wearing masks over their mouth.

Kouichi ran towards his bed and bent down. Izumi too ran towards him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kouji! I didn't mean too!" she whimpered heavily.

Kouichi just looked at his twin with anxious eyes. Takuya stood back, looking astonished at his best friends conditions. Tomoki's eyes were building up tears and Junpei was standing there. His head down for his loner friend.

Kouichi looked at his twin again, this time recalling the events of the past …

)))))))))))))))))))))))Flash Back—Kouichi's P.O.V.((((((((((((((((((((((((

"KOUJI!" shouted a class fellow.

"What?" He turned around to see Takuya.

"Oh nothing!" He replied back, smiling widely.

"Then what did you shout for!" Kouji shouted back.

"I don't know… I guess I felt like it…" Takuya said, rubbing his hand behind his head.

Kouji sighed in control and walked on with me.

"So, how's mom?" he asked me anxiously.

I didn't reply.

"Kouichi? What is the matter?" He asked.

"She's well. B-but…" I paused a little.

"But what?" Kouji said shaking my arm.

"The Hospital said that they are going to fire her if she goes on like this!" I replied angrily.

Kouji looked at me worriedly, "If what goes on?"

"Those breakdowns are more frequent now. She breaks down in the middle of her duties." I replied.

Kouji stopped just a little before the exit door. I could see him making two huge fists and punching them into the wall of the School hallway.

"Hi guys!" Izumi peered out of her art class.

We didn't reply. We were too caught up to even notice her existence at that particular moment.

She stared at us in worry.

"What's the matter?" She whispered.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. We were just thinking." Kouji lied.

"You even think together. Sometimes I think you guys are too twinny." Izumi said sarcastically.

I smiled, clearing my mind off any thoughts of mom.

But I knew Izumi felt trouble.

"So! Are we ready to go home?" She asked gently.

"We are waiting for a Taki, a fatso and a kid!" Kouji growled.

"Kouji! Its Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki. Not Fatso and a kid!" Izumi scolded.

"Figuratively they mean the same…" Kouji groaned under his breath.

"Hi Cloe! You were looking really cool in your cheerleading costume." Izumi congratulated to her friend Cloe.

"Thanks honey!" She replied energetically.

I stared at her in confusion and Kouji just muttered, "Girls!"

"What was That KOUJI MINAMOTO?" Izumi shouted at him angrily.

"What! You are all weird!" Kouji shouted back calmly.

"We are not! You are!" She shouted back.

I just smiled at the two fighting. I guess our gang always having small friendly fights is what's keeping us together.

"I HATE YOU!" Izumi yelled furiously.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Kouji shouted back.

"So is everyone ready to go or is there still any bickering left." Takuya gestured.

Kouji and Izumi both blushed in embarrassment, and nodded a 'no'.

"Alright then. Out we go!" He said raising his one arm, up like Hitler towards the exit door.

We all started walking out. First we dropped off Takuya and Tomoki since they were the closest to the school, and they were both neighbors. Then we dropped off Junpei. Kouji's house was close to my own so we went together thought Izumi's house was a little out of the house's bounds.

"Why don't we drop you off?" Kouji offered.

"But that would make you take the long cut." Izumi said.

"Its okay. I feel like walking today." Kouji answered back.

I just grinned at my brother.

"A-alright…" Izumi sighed and we started towards her home.

While crossing the road, Izumi closed her eyes for a second to feel the light breeze.

It was a rd light so no harm could be brought to her even if she was walking backwards.

Suddenly a car dropped on the road out of the blue, and was about to hit Izumi.

I shouted to Izumi, "IZUMI! WATCH OUT!"

Izumi turned around frantically to look at the driver who was speeding on a red light.

Kouji, knowing it would hit her, jumped forward and pushed out of the way. Izumi fell back on the tar ground while Kouji flew back because of the force of the car when it hit him.

"KOUJI!" Izumi and I yelled.

Izumi ran to him, who now lay unconscious on the floor. I too ran to my twin who was wounded bitterly.

"Somebody call the hospital!" I yelled at the people around me who were just watching. A man in a suit did call for help.

Izumi's eyes were horror struck, and at once I thought that Izumi will take the blame. She was too soft hearted to blame the speeding driver.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))End of Flashback(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was so clear in his mind. Like it was happening right now in front of him. Kouichi was deeply concerned for his brother. He didn't want to loose him. Not now, after all they had been through. All they had to go through, they went through as brothers.

Kouji still didn't get consciousness. Takuya was looking at him worriedly.

"My baby…" Their mother whimpered. She came closer to Kouji, and sat next to Kouichi. She lay her head on Kouichi's shoulder again, and cried heavily. "My baby…"

Kousei and his wife were hugging each other, Kousei comforting his wife. She was too crying for her child. Her son.

"I-I'm sorry… His injuries were too grave…" The doctor sighed.

'Kouji.' Kouichi thought, 'My love… my brother… my friend… my life…'

Kouichi's P.O.V.

I looked at Kouji, tears forming in my eyes. 'You'll survive… wont you, Kouji? Your strong… You are the reason I am alive! You are what I live for, you are life itself for me, Kouji. You might take me as a friend but I know I love you… always.'

I took hold of Kouji's hand, and I saw him regain consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, and watching this, my heart felt like it was flying. Suddenly, I saw black surrounding all of me and I was alone with my twin. His eyes showed weakness and they showed love. His hands were shaky in mine and were very cold.

"Kouji?" I looked at him.

"Don't cry Kouichi. My brother. I'm-" He started coughing violently but then concentrated back at me. "…okay…"

I put one finger on his lips and hushed him.

"Your weak, Kouji. Rest." I said merely.

"No… Kouichi. This might be my last day so want us to talk as much as we can…" Kouji smiled at me.

I smiled back gently and said, "Okay…"

"You know… When I first saw you, I had pictured you different. I thought you might never forgive me for leaving mom…" Kouji said to me.

"How could I not when you forgave me for acting that way towards you when I was being controlled by Cherubimon…" I replied.

"I wonder sometimes if we spent all our lives together…" Kouji said, as he looked up.

"I wonder to, Kouji." I said.

"… You know Kouichi. This is something like when we came back from the digital world, and I saw you on your death bed. I was so scared. I felt for the first time that I had cared for somebody other than me. IU felt weak but I felt happy to be weak… You showed me life…" Kouji whispered.

"Kouji, how could I not live? You were life for me. You gave me a reason to live for. A goal to follow. You showed me that not everything is lost…" I replied.

"Remember… Even if I leave this world, I will always be in your heart…" Kouji murmured.

"You will…" I said, as I saw everyone come back and everything going bright again. Kouji's eyes were shut and everyone was standing there, sad and in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but the visiting time is over. You might come to see him tomorrow." The nurse said, breaking through the silence.

Everyone went outside quietly, and I let go of Kouji's hand. It was as if I had connected to him, somehow.

While reaching the door, I looked at him one more time, and smiled.

"Live for me, brother…" I whispered. I left the hospital and thought of nothing else all day…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))Next day (Norm. P.O.V.)((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kouichi hadn't slept through the night. He couldn't think of anything but Kouji. He remembered all the things they had been through in the Digital world. When they were under the Rose Morning star and Kouji saved him form falling in the dark hole. And when Kouichi had saved them from the sorcerers dark magic.

Kouichi sat up on his bed for a little while, a tear escaping his eye. He didn't want to loose his brother. He meant too much to him. He pushed himself up and walked to his washroom.

He stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself. He gazed intently to see himself more clearly. Suddenly his eyes blurred out and then he saw Kouji. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. There he was. His own brother.

'It must be my own reflection.' Kouichi thought himself, but then he noticed the clothes and bandana.

"Don't worry my brother…" Kouichi reflection said and then Kouichi could only see himself.

"WAIT!" Kouichi held out his hand for Kouji to stop. But he only say himself. He turned on the tap and washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He then went downstairs. He had slept in his school clothes, not in his night dress. There he saw his mother sit on the dining table, her head resting on her hand. She was sobbing heavily.

"Mom…" Kouichi sighed in worry.

She jumped up in surprise. "Oh dear Kouichi! You scared me…" She said, trying to hide her tears.

Kouichi walked to her and hugged her tightly and wept lightly.

She caressed his hair and put her head on his head.

"Its going to be okay…" She sniveled.

Unexpectedly the phone rang. His mother let go of Kouichi and walked to the phone. She hesitated while picking it up but then said, "Hello…"

Kouichi could see his mother's eyes widen in fear.

She dropped the phone and ran out to the car. Kouichi followed her rapidly.

They both sat in the car… His mother started the car furiously and reversed it out of the garage.

She was crying very profoundly as she drove. That might the fastest she had ever cried.

"What happened mom?" Kouichi asked seriously.

"The doctor said t-that… that Kouji's conditions are getting worse." She whimpered.

Kouichi kept quiet as they drove. As soon as the Hospital arrived, he jumped out the car before it even stopped. Running, he entered the Hospital and ran towards Kouji's room.

He blew on the door to see Kouji laying on his bed, breathing loudly as if he had problems with breathing. His eyes were open wide, and had only signs of pain.

"Kouji!" I yelled at him as I went towards him.

"We're sorry… We couldn't do anything…" The doctor said.

"NO!" Kouichi's mother shouted as she fell on the floor. Kousei and his wife came behind and stood there crying. Izumi also reached, but she didn't have the guts to see Kouji in pain.

Kouichi got hold of his arms and shook him, "Get up Kouji! GET UP!"

He slowly gave up as the doctor took off the mask. It felt as if the time had stopped for Kouichi.

"told… y-you it was… l-like when… you… came from the digital world…" he whispered, smiling.

"NO KOUJI! I lived for you! Now you've got to do the same for me!" Kouichi said frantically.

"I-I love you Kouichi…" Kouji said.

Kouichi stared at him but then smiled at him, "I love you top brother…" he said as he kissed him on the forehead. Kouichi moved back to see Kouji's eyes close. He couldn't feel a heartbeat anymore. He was gone.

"H-he's gone…" His father whispered as he sobbed.

Kouichi looked at Kousei angrily and shouted, "NO! He's not gone!" He moved closer to hit Kousei.

"Don't say that!" Kouichi yelled as he hit his father on the chest. His father let him hit him and then hugged him tightly.

And that was the last time, Kouichi thought, that he'd see his lovely brother. He wont be able to walk with his brother, nor talk or anything.

Kouichi's life was useless now.

He lost his brother and love.

Izumi lost her friend and love.

Takuya lost his partner and best friend.

Junpei lost his friend and his fights.

Tomoki lost a brother and a caretaker.

Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto lost a son. And a mother lost half of her heart


End file.
